Devices for controlling output torque of a drive source of a vehicle at startup thereof have been proposed, which include the control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 below. According to this control device, target output torque is set, and the output torque of the drive source is controlled to approach the target torque, so as to ensure smooth acceleration of the vehicle in accordance with depression of the accelerator pedal, without depending on the operating condition of the drive source before acceleration and without impairing the acceleration response.